Police Roadcruiser
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = NO_SMOKING_VEHICLES |modelname = policeold2 |handlingname = POLICEOL2 |textlabelname = POLICEO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_SnowCop_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Police Roadcruiser is a law enforcement vehicle which appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, its styling inspiration appears to be a pastiche of common late-70s/early-80s American car styling. The bumpers, sides and bustle-back styling (a majority of the chassis) is based on the . The grille and headlights are similar to a (the shorter width of the grille makes it look like a ); and the taillights seem based on a / , the reverse lights could also suggest some other luxury cars. The combined look seems to emulate an early as it is commonly mistaken for one. The Police Roadcruiser is the police version of the Esperanto from Grand Theft Auto IV, used by the North Yankton State Patrol. The car features an all-white color with gold and blue stripes down the side, "STATE PATROL" on the fenders and the police emblem emblazoned on the front doors. "Trooper of the year 1951" markings can be seen on the rear portions. The Police Roadcruiser lacks any sort of badging. The vehicle sports a unique light bar bearing four emergency lights, spot lights mounted on the A-pillars and two antenna on the roof. It is heavily covered in snow in the upper surfaces, bumpers and windows, and appears to have a worn texturing on its underside and portions of the engine bay. The vehicle also features chains on its tires for better grip on snowy and icy streets. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery PoliceRoadcruiser-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Roadcruiser on Rockstar Social Club. GTA V Police Esperanto.png|A Police Roadcruiser during the Prologue. Police-Esperanto-GTAV.jpg|A Police Roadcruiser. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It appears in the Prologue, where the NYSP use it to transport police units to the Ludendorff bank during the heist. Several of them appears on the response. Notable Owners *North Yankton State Patrol possessed a fleet of Police Roadcruisers during the year 2004, along with the Police Rancher. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Crashing into walls will detach the lightbar located on the roof. This also happens with the Police Rancher. *The car is internally defined as a Sports Car in the handling data for an unknown reason. Therefore, if driving around town in it, pedestrians will comment on it positively, even though it is just a police car. *Unlike the Esperanto, the Roadcruiser does not feature a defroster rear window, implying that civilian Esperantos are better equipped, including this feature. *Sometimes there is a smartphone mount in the interior of the car, which is anachoristic, as smartphones did not exist in 2004. This is most likely a developer oversight. *The NYSP seal appears to be mirrored on the right side of the vehicle. See Also *Esperanto - Base model. *Police Rancher - Another NYSP police car. Navigation }}de:Polizei-Roadcruiser (V) es:Esperanto Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Emergency Vehicle Class